Polyimide resins and their compositions having inorganic fillers blended therein are widely used as molding material, powder coating material, electrical insulating material and the like because of their heat resistance, bond strength, electrical properties, mechanical properties, and humidity resistance. In recent years, they are of concern as encapsulating material for semiconductor chips.
However, prior art polyimide resin compositions tend to crack upon curing, forming molded and coated articles having a less desirable appearance. Particularly when they are used for the encapsulation of semiconductor devices. For example, most of them are likely to incur defects when used to encapsulate semiconductor elements or devices.